fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Priscilla/Supports
With Raven C Support *'Priscilla:' Lord Brother... *'Raven:' Ah, Priscilla... *'Priscilla:' It is I-- Might I be with you a moment? *'Raven:' ...Certainly. *'Priscilla:' Thank you. ... ... *'Raven:' Something wrong? *'Priscilla:' I...am very happy. To be next to my lord brother like this... I have dreamed often of this day. *'Raven:' ... ... *'Priscilla:' Um...Lord Brother? ...Do you remember this ring? *'Raven:' Hmm, what’s that? *'Priscilla:' You have forgotten... That is too bad. When I was young... When I was with you in Cornwell... You made a promise to me, brother. You said: When I grew larger, you’d take me as your bride. *'Raven:' Yes, but, surely... Priscilla... ? *'Priscilla:' Yes, I know. It was a child’s game. So you said to me as I cried and cried... And then you gave me this ring. *'Raven:' And...And you still... *'Priscilla:' I am still a child—So allow me one more childish wish of you. Please, let me stand here, by your side. Don’t make me suffer in loneliness again. *'Raven:' ... ... B Support *'Raven:' Priscilla. *'Priscilla:' Yes, Lord Brother? *'Raven:' You...should return to Etruria. You should not stay here any longer. *'Priscilla:' What? B-But why? *'Raven:' ... ... *'Priscilla:' Please, don’t make me leave! Not after I came all this way to see you again... *'Raven:' But, there are things I must do. And I don’t want you getting involved! *'Priscilla:' Lord Brother! You are not planning something dangerous? *'Raven:' ... ... It’s nothing you need know of. *'Priscilla:' It is something dangerous! Then, now more than ever, I cannot be made to leave! If you are to face danger, then let me face it by your side! *'Raven:' You’re not listening, Priscilla. You were sent to Etruria for adoption—You are no longer of House Cornwell. And...I am no longer your brother. *'Priscilla:' Lord Brother! How could...Lord Brother! A Support *'Priscilla:' Lord Brother. *'Raven:' Priscilla... I am through speaking with you. I am your brother no longer. Please, return to Etruria... *'Priscilla:' No. I cannot. No matter what you say... I cannot go home. *'Raven:' Priscilla! *'Priscilla:' I cannot bear to be somewhere where you are not! I love you, Lord Brother. I want to be with you, together. I...cannot leave your side. *'Raven:' ... ... *'Priscilla:' ... ... *'Raven:' I see. You...were always like this, though, weren’t you? So gentle at most times, until you got an idea in your head—then you wouldn’t budge, no matter what people said. *'Priscilla:' Yes... I’m afraid I caused you much trouble. *'Raven:' Priscilla... *'Priscilla:' Brother... Say what you will, I shall not leave. As long as you are here, lord Brother, so, too, must I remain. *'Raven:' ...Understood. You win, Priscilla. *'Priscilla:' What...? *'Raven:' I planned to get revenge on Ostia for the destruction of House Cornwell. Since I cast aside the name Raymond and took the name Raven, revenge is all I have lived for. But...now, I have given that up. ...It is not right to abandon my little sister. *'Priscilla:' Bro—Lord Brother! *'Raven:' That is all I have to say. Let’s be off, Priscilla. You were going to stay by my side, were you not? *'Priscilla:' Yes... And, Lord Brother? *'Raven:' What? *'Priscilla:' Thank you, Lord Brother. *'Raven:' ... ... With Lucius C Support *'Lucius:' You... You are with us, aren’t you? I am Lucius. I am...delighted to make your acquaintance. *'Priscilla:' I am Priscilla. It is an honor, sir. *'Lucius:' Lady...Priscilla...? Are you... Might you be... of House Cornwell? *'Priscilla:' Hm? Have we met... somewhere before? *'Lucius:' No...I have just heard your name in passing, I believe. Lord Raven has... Forgive me... To you, he is Raymond, is he not? *'Priscilla:' Are you a friend of my brother, Raymond? *'Lucius:' Yes. I served House Cornwell. Raymond has told me of you. He said that he once had a sister who was sent to live with the count of Caerleon. *'Priscilla:' So... My brother speaks of me? *'Lucius:' Have you seen Raymond recently? *'Priscilla:' Yes... He is the same as always... He is a fine man. B Support *'Priscilla:' Lucius... *'Lucius:' Ah, Priscilla... *'Priscilla:' About...what I asked you earlier... You said my brother spoke to you about me... *'Lucius:' Yes. *'Priscilla:' What...exactly did he say? *'Lucius:' Ah, yes... That you were his younger sister, Priscilla, who left Cornwell when still young... *'Priscilla:' And...what else did he say? *'Lucius:' What else? That you were close as children... That you were often in ill health... and that you were very shy... *'Priscilla:' Was there nothing else? For example... That I was cute when I was small... Or that he had made a sacred promise to me long ago... Or that he often thought of me after I left? *'Lucius:' Lady Priscilla? Are you all right? *'Priscilla:' ...Yes. It’s nothing. Please forget about it. But...Lucius? *'Lucius:' Yes? *'Priscilla:' You are—how can I say this?--beautiful. Your face is like a woman’s... No... Your face is even more beautiful than that of a woman... ...I’m sure even a few lords must have fallen for you... *'Lucius:' You...must understand. I am...a man. As a child, I was often teased for my appearance, and I have never once profited from it. Perhaps you meant to imply...otherwise? *'Priscilla:' ...... I meant nothing. I... You must excuse me... *'Lucius:' ...Lady Priscilla. A Support *'Lucius:' Lady Priscilla... *'Priscilla:' Lucius... What is the matter...? You look so serious... *'Lucius:' Forgive me. ...Lady Priscilla. You are a noble of House Cornwell. I apologize for my rudeness earlier... *'Priscilla:' Why should you apologize to me? *'Lucius:' When we last spoke... I said some things... that I thought may have offended you. *'Priscilla:' You did...no such thing. Did you come all the way here just to apologize to me? *'Lucius:' I am in the service of House Cornwell. I should think of you as my liege. *'Priscilla:' But now I claim House Caerleon. House Cornwell is... no more. *'Lucius:' ...... Yes... So...you know. *'Priscilla:' So you tried to spare my feelings by not telling me? And even after the disgrace of Cornwell, you still choose to stay by my brother’s side? *'Lucius:' Yes... *'Priscilla:' I can see why you were such an indispensable member of House Cornwell. So...I think you have no need to apologize as a vassal would... *'Lucius:' Lady Priscilla... Can you please tell me something? Why, when we last met... *'Priscilla:' Yes, I... Please do not trouble yourself over it. I was merely perturbed by some trivial matter... I mean...you... *'Lucius:' Yes? *'Priscilla:' I left House Cornwell when I was only six years old... And how long were you in service to Cornwell? *'Lucius:' That would be some ten years now. When Cornwell was torn asunder two years ago, Lord Raymond and I joined the Caelin army as soldiers for hire. *'Priscilla:' Yes... You see? You went to Cornwell after I left. And you have been with my brother ever since... I had only six with him, but you have had more than ten. I am a little... jealous. *'Lucius:' Ah...Lady Priscilla...? *'Priscilla:' ...It is nothing. Forget it. With Erk C Support *'Erk:' Lady Priscilla, are you all right? *'Priscilla:' Ah, Erk. I am fine. Thank you for checking on me. *'Erk:' Not at all. That is my duty! You... are not tired? *'Priscilla:' No... No, I’m quite fine, really. *'Erk:' Your feet, they are not weary? Your shoulders, are they not tense? *'Priscilla:' They’re fine, really. *'Erk:' And your belly, is it full? Your throat...dry? Are you sleepy? Or bored? *'Priscilla:' Erk? *'Erk:' Ah...yes, sorry. Hard to break old habits. *'Priscilla:' Eh? *'Erk:' My last lord was a very willful child, you see. He would call me over the slightest things... That is past now, though... of course. *'Priscilla:' I see... ... Should...I be asking you to do more, then? *'Erk:' Oh no, no, this is just fine. B Support *'Erk:' Lady Priscilla, might I have a word? *'Priscilla:' What is it, Erk? *'Erk:' It has been long since you left Etruria... Is your family not worried for you? *'Priscilla:' Yes, I suppose they are... But now that Lord Eliwood is looking out for me... I think I shall stay here a while longer. *'Erk:' Understood. If that is what you wish, I have no complaints. *'Priscilla:' Thank you, Erk. By the way... *'Erk:' Yes? *'Priscilla:' About your former employer... Was it...a woman? *'Erk:' Eh? Ah, yes, she was. She certainly thought of herself as one. *'Priscilla:' She was young? *'Erk:' To look at her, she was no younger than you or I, Lady Priscilla. But I’m afraid she was no where near as mature. But why do you ask? It’s not something I like to think of much... *'Priscilla:' No... No particular reason. It was just something on my mind. Perhaps... Were you...and...um, your employer...close? *'Erk:' Hardly! If that was a jest, I fail to see the humor! It makes me shiver just to think of it... *'Priscilla:' Really? *'Erk:' Of course! *'Priscilla:' I see. That’s fine, then... I had no particular reason for asking, mind you. A Support *'Priscilla:' Erk... *'Erk:' Lady Priscilla? What is the matter? You seem ill at ease. *'Priscilla:' Erk, I’d like to thank you for your service. *'Erk:' Eh? *'Priscilla:' I hired you to protect me... And, your contract ends today. *'Erk:' Eh? Ah...now that you mention it, I suppose it does. But, what do you plan to do now, Lady Priscilla? *'Priscilla:' I...am in debt to Lord Eliwood. I intend to follow him until his expedition is ended. *'Erk:' Perhaps, you might extend my contract...? *'Priscilla:' No... Regretfully, I cannot. I left on this journey without my family’s permission. Even were I to keep you on with me... I’m afraid I would have no gold to pay you. *'Erk:' I see... Then, there is nothing to be done about it. My contract with you ends now, Lady Priscilla. *'Priscilla:' ... *'Erk:' Well, then. Shall we be on our way? *'Priscilla:' What...? But, Erk, you... *'Erk:' I have decided to join this troop to further my own training. I shall guard you, Lady Priscilla, as part of that training. ...If it is not an imposition? *'Priscilla:' Erk... Of course, it is no imposition! But...but then, I should think it odd... Um, perhaps, you could not call me “Lady”? *'Erk:' Well, then...Priscilla? *'Priscilla:' Yes... Yes, that sounds much nicer. *'Erk:' As you wish. *'Priscilla:' Now, Erk, I trust you will do your duty well! *'Erk:' As always, Priscilla! With Oswin C Support *'Oswin:' Lady Priscilla? Pardon my manner, but are you Lady Priscilla of House Cornwell? *'Priscilla:' And who might you be? *'Oswin:' Forgive me, milady. I am Oswin, of the Ostian Knights. I fight in this army at the side of Lord Hector. *'Priscilla:' Pray, how do you know of me? *'Oswin:' Yes, well... For a time, I was posted with the knights at Cornwell. I saw you many times during my stay. This was some time ago, however. *'Priscilla:' Is that so? Then you must forgive me. *'Oswin:' No, m’lady. You were too young to remember... You stood at the marquess’s side, always holding your brother’s sleeve. ...You were the closest of siblings... *'Priscilla:' Is that so? Yes, I suppose there must have been a time when it was so... B Support *'Oswin:' Have you heard... about House Cornwell? *'Priscilla:' Yes. It was accused of stealing funds from the alliance and censured by the council of lords, stripped of its peerage. *'Oswin:' ...Yes. It is true. *'Priscilla:' My real family gave me up, and now they have given up their castle. No one knows where they are. I probably shouldn’t be asking you this... But...you seem like a proud and fine knight worthy of my trust, so I must ask you... *'Oswin:' I am too proud to lie, m’lady. What would you ask? *'Priscilla:' Are the members of House Cornwell truly...thieves? Swear on your honor! Can there be no mistake?! *'Oswin:' ...Lady Priscilla. I wish I could refute it... *'Priscilla:' ......I see. ...Then there must be some...proof. *'Priscilla:' ...Let me ask another question. Do you know where my father is? *'Oswin:' ...Yes...I do. *'Priscilla:' What? Really? Where!? *'Oswin:' ...... *'Priscilla:' Lord Oswin! Please, I must know! A Support *'Oswin:' ...Lady Priscilla. *'Priscilla:' ...... *'Oswin:' ...Forgive me. *'Priscilla:' ...Why do you apologize? *'Oswin:' I should never have told you about your parents. *'Priscilla:' When they were divested of their peerage... my mother and father... took their own lives. You only told me... what I asked to hear. Lord Oswin, you are not to blame. *'Oswin:' ...... *'Priscilla:' But...I wanted to ask my father one thing. Why...did he...have to steal? *'Oswin:' My lord, Uther of Ostia, investigated the matter. He...entrusted me...with some details. In recent years, the Cornwell fortune had begun to decline. Marquess Cornwell, in acts of kindness, had assumed the debts of many close to him. When he could not pay his own debts, the wolves came out. *'Priscilla:' But...if it was a matter of money, why couldn’t they ask my adopted family, the Caerleons? *'Oswin:' The amount they stole was... far greater than they owed. Your parents did not want to involve the daughter they had sent away. *'Priscilla:' Father... ...Mo...ther...... *'Oswin:' ...... *'Priscilla:' ...Lord Oswin... ......I... I...will be fine... There is no need to stay at my side... away from your charge... *'Oswin:' Lord Hector... gave me leave to come. I must express my regret for what our Ostia has done to House Cornwell. The marquess did commit a grave crime. But the vilest sin was the issue of the order... that caused so much grief. If he had stayed alive, perhaps much calamity could have been avoided. *'Priscilla:' ...No matter what we say, the dead will not return... But as long as I will live, I will remember that you... that Ostia... were honest and just... With Sain C Support *'Sain:' Ohh...! *'Priscilla:' Hm? *'Sain:' Those eyes, with such exquisite sorrow! What subtle and fine nobility they possess! You must be a highborn lady of Etruria! *'Priscilla:' Yes. I am the daughter of Count Caerleon, Priscilla. It is an honor to meet a knight such as yourself. *'Sain:' I am Sain! Sain of the Caelin knights! That Sain! *'Priscilla:' ...I heard you the first time. *'Sain:' Dear Lady Priscilla... No! Let me call you princess! *'Priscilla:' What? *'Sain:' May I address you thus? Princess Priscilla? *'Priscilla:' I...suppose I don’t mind. If you feel that you must... You may address me any way you like. *'Sain:' My deepest thanks, Princess Priscilla! Ahh, what a splendid pleasure! *'Priscilla:' You...are a very odd fellow. B Support *'Sain:' Princess Priscilla! *'Priscilla:' Sain? What is it? You seem out of breath! *'Sain:' Ahh, what has happened in my absence? I say from a distance... It was as if you were filled with an immeasurable sadness! See how your servant of love hastens to join you? *'Priscilla:' Nothing has happened. I am just as I usually... *'Sain:' Ah, thank the heavens! I thought some foul gloom might have overtaken your tender heart! Your faithful Sain could not bear it! *'Priscilla:' ...Actually, something has overtaken my heart... ...for...some time now. *'Sain:' Ohh!! Please! I cannot endure your sadness! Please, if you can, let me bear witness to your grief! I will open up to you all the grace and goodness within me! *'Priscilla:' ...But this thing... I cannot tell it to anyone... *'Sain:' !! *'Priscilla:' I’m sorry... ...have I hurt your feelings? *'Sain:' ...... ...It is fine. *'Priscilla:' Hm? *'Sain:' It is merely a flutter of the heart... But please...do not worry about me. *'Priscilla:' Again, I am sorry. I should go now... *'Sain:' Ah, Princess Priscilla! If this sadness should overcome you entirely... Then please...consider confessing all to your darling Sain! You need explain no more! I will ask nothing of you! Darling...I would do anything for you! *'Priscilla:' Really? ...Ah. Thank you, Sain. A Support *'Sain:' Pr-Princess Priscilla... Urghh... *'Priscilla:' What happened? *'Sain:' While trying to protect you, Princess, I have suffered a severe wound. I beg you, Princess, can you not heal me with your shining staff and loving heart? *'Priscilla:' You really are hurt, right? You’re not just making this up, are you? *'Sain:' O-Of course not! How could your Sain ever lie to you? *'Priscilla:' Well, it’s just that you’ve already done this six times... Like when you suffered a “terrible” sunburn? When the cold turned your lips blue? *'Sain:' This time is for real, I swear it! *'Priscilla:' Fine, fine. Just lie still here... *'Sain:' Ahh... *'Priscilla:' ...I meant to ask you this earlier, but... Sain...should you not be fighting at Lady Lyndis’s side in battle? She is the liege you are bound to protect, am I right? *'Sain:' Have no fear! She has given me her leave! I am now in your service, beautiful creature! That is, of course, if you would have me! *'Priscilla:' Well, I guess I don’t mind, but... *'Sain:' Y-You don’t!? *'Priscilla:' ...I mean. If all that stuff you said earlier was true... Then you can stay by me as long as you like... *'Sain:' What splendid pleasure! Of course! I will never leave you, Princess! *'Priscilla:' Is that...true? *'Sain:' Of course it is! *'Priscilla:' But... When this journey ends, you will leave, correct? *'Sain:' ! I... *'Priscilla:' You are a Lycian knight... Certainly you would not come home with me to Etruria? *'Sain:' ...Yes. I am a Lycian knight. And my loyalty as a knight must be unwavering... But, Princess... *'Priscilla:' ...I understand. The time you spent at my side on this journey... I thank you for every minute of it. You may not have noticed, but... You made me very...happy. *'Sain:' Princess... I... *'Priscilla:' No, Sain... That sad face does not suit you... Please. Be right as you always are... If you don’t...I will not be able to hold back the tears... So please, smile... Smile for me...like you always do. With Heath C Support *'Heath:' You! You our medic? *'Priscilla:' Yes, I am... and you are? *'Heath:' Name’s Heath. I’m a wyvern knight, as you can see. My wyvern is Hyperion. He may look scary, but he’s all right. I trust you’ll be there if any of us get hurt. *'Priscilla:' Gladly. My name is Priscilla. *'Heath:' Right. I’m off! Fly, Hyperion! ...Huh? *'Priscilla:' Your wyvern seems unwell... *'Heath:' You’re right. Hmm... Maybe his wing’s hurt? *'Priscilla:' I don’t see an injury...? *'Heath:' That’s strange... *'Priscilla:' Maybe...he ate too much? *'Heath:' Ate...too much? *'Priscilla:' Yes. See here, his stomach is quite swollen. *'Heath:' Odd...I fed him the same amount as always. ...Hey, you eat something strange, Hyperion? *'Priscilla:' I wonder what he ate...? That reminds me... This morning, I heard the merchant Merlinus yelling... He was saying something about most of our supplies being missing... *'Heath:' ... ...Er, I don’t suppose we could let this be our little secret? *'Priscilla:' My lips are sealed. B Support *'Heath:' Hello, Priscilla. Are you well? *'Priscilla:' Certainly, and you, Heath? Are you uninjured? *'Heath:' Oh, I’m fine. A few cuts and scratches won’t kill me. As long as the battle is won, I can rest afterwards. *'Priscilla:' But... *'Heath:' I remember when I was in the wyvern knights of Bern, my captain would say: “If you can feel the pain, you’re not badly wounded.” *'Priscilla:' My! *'Heath:' Our captain was a true soldier, he was. He charged the enemy shooters to draw fire away from us... Even with an arrow through his shoulder, he kept charging. *'Priscilla:' Ah... ... *'Heath:' P-Priscilla! Are you all right!? *'Priscilla:' Sorry... Suddenly, I felt so faint... *'Heath:' Sorry, I guess it was a bit of a bloody tale to be telling a young maiden... Please accept my apologies. *'Priscilla:' Heath... This may be presuming too much, but...please do visit me, even if your wounds are slight. Don’t just assume they’ll be fine... Do come, won’t you? *'Heath:' You’re a gentle soul... Sure, we’re in the same army, but to worry about a vagabond like me... Right, well. I’ll be sure to drop in for a check up. *'Priscilla:' Is that a promise? *'Heath:' Yes, a promise! A Support *'Priscilla:' Sir Heath! *'Heath:' Ah! Priscilla... *'Priscilla:' Why have you been avoiding me lately? *'Heath:' Avoiding...I wouldn’t say I’ve been avoiding you. *'Priscilla:' But you have! And now you’re looking away! What is it? *'Heath:' ... I...I heard you were the daughter of an Etrurian count... Granted, I had no idea, but still, I am afraid I have spoken too frankly. Forgive me. *'Priscilla:' No, you have done nothing wrong! *'Heath:' You probably don’t know this... But I’m a fugitive from Bern. Normally, we wouldn’t even be allowed to speak to one another. I must leave. Please, ignore me should our paths cross in the future. *'Priscilla:' I cannot do that! How...How could I? Not after we have become friends! *'Heath:' Lady Priscilla? *'Priscilla:' You promised! You said you’d come visit me whenever you were hurt! Are you someone who so easily breaks a promise? Claiming you did not know my rank is no excuse! What...What about my feelings...? ... *'Heath:' ...Don’t cry. I-I didn’t mean it like that. I just thought, that if you knew who I was, you wouldn’t want me around... *'Priscilla:' ... ... ... *'Heath:' Priscilla... I...can call you that, can’t I? If it’s so much that you are moved to tears, I will stay by your side. Even...for just this battle. ......I’ll be here. *'Priscilla:' Heath... If only... If only... ...time...could stop. *'Heath:' ... ...Yes... If only... With Guy C Support *'Priscilla:' ...Umm. *'Guy:' Gah! *'Priscilla:' Oh, wait! *'Guy:' Hm!? *'Priscilla:' Your right cheek is cut. There, that should do it. *'Guy:' ...... *'Priscilla:' Please don’t be afraid to tell me when you are hurt. Farewell. *'Guy:' ...But it was barely a scratch. ......Strange girl. B Support *'Guy:' Whoa! Watch out! *'Priscilla:' Huh? Eeeek! *'Guy:' What!? *'Priscilla:' Ahh... *'Guy:' Are you OK? *'Priscilla:' Y-Yes. I’m fine. My concentration broke, and I lost my balance. *'Guy:' Come on, stand up now. If I hadn’t been there, you might have been hurt. *'Priscilla:' Yes. ...I must thank you, Guy. *'Guy:' Huh!? H-How do you know my name? *'Priscilla:' Well, I saw you around, so I asked Merlinus. *'Guy:' You saw me...around. So you know... ...Waaauughhh! *'Priscilla:' Wait! Don’t go! A Support *'Guy:' ......Hahh. I can’t believe it... I’m so pitiful. *'Unknown:' Why do you say that? *'Guy:' Well, it’s just that when I found out you’d noticed me all this time... ...I’m so pitiful. *'Unknown:' ...All this time? *'Guy:' Well, from the moment I first saw her, I kept asking myself, what’s a girl like that doing on a battlefield? I thought about her all the time... *'Priscilla:' “Her”...? *'Guy:' What!? Eeep!!! *'Priscilla:' Oh, excuse me. I didn’t mean to disturb you. *'Guy:' ...Oh...my heart... *'Priscilla:' So what about...a girl like me? *'Guy:' Err... I, uhhh... *'Priscilla:' You, uhhh...what? *'Guy:' I...you know... I think that you’re, umm, cu-- *'Priscilla:' Yes? *'Guy:' Um, I mean that you’re uhh...curious! *'Priscilla:' ...... *'Guy:' Yeah, well, you looked like you needed a pal, so I showed up, just like that! *'Priscilla:' ...... *'Guy:' Don’t look so distressed. I won’t pry into your personal affairs. *'Priscilla:' ...Really? *'Guy:' When I see a woman in need, I just want to help. That’s the way we are, back in Sacae! *'Priscilla:' ...Thank you, Guy. *'Guy:' Oh, yeah... ...Uhh. Leave it to me! Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade scripts Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Supports